


One Look and My Heartbeat Stops

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: EMT Malia Tate, EMT Theo Raeken, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Greenberg's Name Is Zac, Humor, M/M, Minor Bobby Finstock/Sheriff Stilinski, Minor Derek Hale/Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Post-Canon, Scott is a Good Friend, Teacher Greenberg, Theo Raeken & Malia Tate Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Years into the future, Theo is fully part of the pack. He has an apartment, and a job he loves working as an EMT. He doesn't think life can get any better than it is. Then one day on the job he and Malia get a call about an incident at the high school, and he meets someone that he can't help but feel drawn to.





	One Look and My Heartbeat Stops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> This is for Adri, who put this ship and idea into my head and I just had to write it. Also, based around [this aesthetic](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/180366717329/theo-raeken-week-aesthetics-day-5)
> 
> Title from [Avalanche](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECBhz_1AaSM) by Walk The Moon
> 
> This has not been beta read, so any mistakes are my own. If you see any, please let me know and I'll get them fixed.

Theo isn’t expecting to get into a relationship. He’s spent the past few years just trying to keep his head above water and turn his life around. He’s been doing a pretty good job of it. The pack has accepted him and brought him into the fold, he has and apartment, and a good job working as an EMT. The last one had been at the suggestion from Melissa, who told him he had the potential to be a good paramedic. Theo hadn’t been thoroughly convinced at the time, but after talking to Liam had decided to at least give it a shot.

Once he started the program and got to start getting out on the field he realized that maybe Melissa was right. Being out there and saving people as a paramedic is a different kind of thrill. It might not have the danger he’s used to, but he’s fine with that. At the same time he doesn’t think he could have a simple, normal job like some of the pack either already do or are working towards.

He loves his job. Sure, sometimes it’s hard. Especially when they lose people. But it’s also rewarding. Bringing someone to the hospital and getting to hear from Melissa that they pulled through is a great feeling. It’s not something he ever thought he would want. Certainly not when he first came back to Beacon Hills with the Dread Doctors. But now that he has it, he doesn’t think he can ever let it go.

_“Ambulance 86. Report of injury. Beacon Hills High School.”_

Theo sighs and puts down his fork, looking over at Malia who rolls her eyes, “This is the second time. We should just pick something up after the call.”

“Fine by me,” Malia says, hopping into the passenger’s side of the ambo and closing the door. “Burgers?”

Theo grins and hops behind the wheel. He puts on his seatbelt and starts the ambulance. “Perfect. So what do you think it is this time?”

“It better not be another dodgeball injury,” Malia mutters. “I’m about sick of those.”

“There’s not a lot else that can happen at a high school,” Malia opens her mouth, and Theo raises his hand. “That isn’t supernatural related. Sports injuries are the most common. And honestly, I’d rather those than something coming to terrorize the town.”

“I guess so,” Malia says, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms. “Humans are dangerous enough on their own. Some of the stupid shit they do...”

Theo grins, thinking back to the case they had a couple shifts ago where a man got his head stuck in a cookie jar, and rather than trying to find help, had started banging his head against the wall in an attempt to break the jar. He’s lucky he didn’t wind up with brain damage, though Theo has to believe there was already something not right there.

When they get to the school they’re directed to the auditorium, someplace Theo isn’t familiar with. From the look Malia gives him, she isn’t either.

“Did you know we had an auditorium?” He asks her.

She shakes her head, “Maybe it’s new. Or this is supernatural and a witch put it here!”

Theo snorts, and Principal Martin rolls her eyes. “End of the hall, take a right. Follow the sound of all the raised and panicked voices. Probably the smell of blood, but hopefully not too much.”

Theo nods and heads down the hall, Malia quickly falling into step beside him, “I still say this auditorium could be a witch. We spent years running all over this school. How could we never notice?”

“Maybe we all just have an aversion to theater?” Theo suggests with a grin as they enter the room.

“God I hope not because you are _hot_.”

Theo’s head snaps in the direction of the voice, to see a man watching them from the stage. He’s on his back but sitting up on his arms to look at them better. He’s around their age, maybe a year older, but Theo can’t remember having seen him before. He’s pretty sure he would remember meeting someone this attractive. And not to mention those piercing blue eyes…

There’s a sudden stinging in his arm, which has him turning his head to glares at Malia. “What was that for?” He hisses, trying not to rub at his arm. She’s rough when she pinches.

She gives him a curious look, “You were staring.”

“I was not,” he mutters. He looks towards the group gathered on the stage and raises his voice. “What happened here? They said there was an injury.”

Blue eyes sighs, “They’re all being dramatic.”

“We’re not,” one of the girls speaks up. She frowns down at the man before turning her head to look at Theo and Malia. “We were decorating for the play, and one of the lights we’d hung up fell and hit Mr. Zac in the head. He says he’s fine but he can’t stand up without getting dizzy. And he felt nauseous. His eyes were unfocused. I think it might be a concussion.”

“It’s not a concussion,” the man who Theo now knows must be Mr. Zac says. The look he gives Theo has the chimera’s stomach turning in an unfamiliar way. “But if you feel the need to examine me thoroughly I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Next to him, Malia snorts. “He’s not subtle at all.”

“Who needs subtlety when you have this gorgeous man standing in front of you? I’m doomed. No one else will ever compare.”

“Add dramatic to the list,” Theo says. He puts his bag down on the stage and hops up, kneeling down in front of the man.

“Well I am the drama teacher,” he winks, then holds out his hand with a grin. “Name is Zac, but you could call me your date. Tomorrow night, maybe. Then if you want to upgrade to boyfriend I wouldn’t complain.”

The penlight Theo had taken out of his bag slips from his fingers and to the wooden stage with a clatter. Theo picks it up and takes a deep breath. He’s been flirted with before on calls. This isn’t anything new. He doesn’t know why it feels so different.

 _Pull it together, Raeken._ He tells himself, and picks up the penlight. He almost drops it when he looks up to see those blue eyes focused intently on him, and much closer. He clears his throat, “I’m going to need you to look straight ahead while I shine this light in your eyes.”

“As long as I can look at you,” Zac says, eyes unblinking as he focuses his gaze on Theo, smirking.

Theo huffs out a laugh, flicking the penlight on and passing the light first in front of his left eye and then his right. They both react normally to the light. “Can you tell me where you are?”

“Beacon Hills High School. Beacon Hills, California.”

“Date?”

“I thought I already told you I’d love to go on one tomorrow,” Zac smirks, obviously proud of himself.

“Maybe if you prove you don’t have a concussion,” Theo says, surprised at how easily the words fall from his lips. Especially since he finds he wants it. “Because it is unethical to date a patient.”

“I assure you I am in perfect health and mind,” Zac tells him. “But you can run your tests to prove it. And once you do, I’m going to get your number.”

“Someone is sure of himself,” Malia says, watching them in amusement.

“He hasn’t told me to fuck off yet, or had you step in,” Zac says. “And he’s been blushing and looking at my lips. I think I like my chances.”

Theo tries not to react to that. He hadn’t realized he’d been looking, but now that Zac has said it, it just makes his eyes want to drift there. Zac must know this, because his lips pull up into a smirk.

“Let’s just get you checked out,” Theo says, grabbing his stethoscope form his bag.

“I thought you already were,” Zac says. “But if you need to examine me further, I could suggest somewhere more comfortable and with less clothing involved.”

Malia laughs, “This one is smooth, Theo. If you don’t take him out, I will.”

“Theo,” Zac says the name slowly, as if he’s testing it out. “I like it. You look like a Theo.”

“What does a Theo look like exactly?” Theo asks him.

“Someone that would look perfect next to me,” Zac winks, and Theo internally curses himself when he feels his face heat up.

“Are you always this forward?”

“Actually no,” Zac says. “I usually wouldn’t know how to flirt my way out of a paper bag. But I guess you just bring it out of me.”

Theo grins at that, “I’ll have you know I’m usually a lot more suave than this.”

“Cocky is more like it,” Malia mutters, earning a glare from Theo.

“So I make you flustered, huh?” Zac asks, a smirk growing on his face.

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Theo tells him. “It could just be a fluke.”

Zac’s smirk only grows, “Well then, we’ll just have to spend more time together and find out, won’t we. For scientific purposes, of course.”

Theo nods, trying and failing to fight a smile. “Of course.”

There’s a cough from behind him, and Theo turns to see the Sheriff there, watching the two in amusement. “Don’t you have a job to do, Raeken?”

Theo feels his face heat up, and ducks his head. He’d forgotten they had an audience. “Let’s finish getting you checked out.”

“I’m all yours,” Zac says, his voice low.

Malia starts laughing and Theo looks up in time to see Zac yanking his shirt over his head and throwing it aside. “What are you doing?” Theo asks, his voice going higher than normal as he tries not to look at the muscular chest in front of him.

“I’ve heard it’s easier to hear the heart when you place a stethoscope directly on the skin,” Zac says, shrugging.

He’s not wrong, but usually Theo would have better ways to go about it. And wouldn’t usually have his patients flirting with him like this. Theo takes a breath through his nose and puts the earpieces in, bringing the diaphragm of the stethoscope up to place on Zac’s skin. He could hear the steady thumping of his heart before, but this is something else. It’s fast, and when Theo glances up to meet his eyes, Theo can hear the way it stutters. He’s not the only one affected then.

“Your heart is beating pretty fast,” Theo tells him, pulling the earbud from his ear.

“You must have that effect on me,” Zac says, his voice quieter than before. He sounds a little less sure. “So what’s the prognosis? Am I going to make it?”

“I think you’ll survive,” Theo says.

“Sure you don’t want to kill it better?”

Theo’s eyes widen at the same time Zac’s do as he starts sputtering, “I didn’t mean… I meant kiss! Are you sure you don’t want to _kiss_ it better?”

“I don't kiss before the first date,” Theo grins. “And I only kill with my smile these days.”

Zac smiles, leaning forward to bring himself closer, “Well then we’ll just have to do something about that date, won’t we?”

“Oh for fucks sake,” Malia growls. “Just give him your number so we can get out of here.”

Theo sighs, “Thank you for your input, Malia.”

“Well she’s not wrong,” Zac says. “Do you have a pen?”

“I do!” Malia holds out a pen and a pad of paper, who grins and takes it from her. He jots something down and then hands it back. She looks it over and nods before starting to walk off. “Finish up and meet me in the ambulance! If you take more than 5 minutes I’m leaving!”

Theo watches her go before turning his attention back to Zac. “It doesn’t look like a concussion. But I’d still recommend going to the hospital to get checked out. We can take you…”

Zac shakes his head, “As much as I’d love to spend more time with you, I’d rather it be in a less professional setting.”

“You shouldn’t drive…”

“I’ll take him, and make sure Melissa takes good care of him.” The Sheriff says, clapping a hand on Theo’s shoulder. “You should get out of here. You know Malia really will leave you.”

Theo sighs and gets to his feet, “Yeah I know. She’s done it before.”

“So you’ve done this before?” Zac asks, slowly rising to his feet.

Theo watches him, making sure he’s able to stand and there’s no swaying, before the question registers. He blinks. “What? No. One time we stopped for lunch on our break, and I took too long eating and she left me.”

“Are you a slow eater?”

“No, we’d only been there 10 minutes. She ate her food in 5.”

Zac’s eyes widen, “Wow.”

“Yeah Malia is...something,” Theo says, his lips rising in a fond smile. He know they have had their differences, but they’ve managed to get past them over the past couple of years. Working together has helped with that. Sure, they still argue, but the hostility isn’t there like it used to be.

“So are you,” Zac says, then clears his throat. “You should go before she leaves you. But you have my number, so call me?”

Theo nods, “Yeah. Yeah. Sure. I’ll just…” He starts backing away, only to bump into the Sheriff, who steadies him with a sigh. Theo blushes, and looks away. He raises a hand, and turns to walk away, calling out a “see ya!” as he goes.

When he gets to the ambulance, Malia is behind the wheel. Theo groans and rests his head against the dashboard, “See ya? Of all the things you could have said and you said ‘see ya?’ Way to go, Raeken.” He looks down when something lands in his lap, seeing an unfamiliar scrawl on the paper with a telephone number and the words: “call me, xo Zac” written on it.

He can feel Malia’s gaze on him as he puts the number into his phone. He debates texting so that Zac has his number, but decides against it. He doesn’t want to seem too forward or desperate. So he closes his contacts, and focuses his gaze out the windshield, watching as the familiar landscape goes by as Malia drives them back to the station.

At first, Theo isn’t sure if he should call. He finds himself staring at the number in his phone far too often over the next couple days. He knows Zac gave it to him, and he’d seemed interested, but there is still part of Theo that has his doubts. What if he changed his mind? Or he gets to know Theo and decides he doesn’t like him after all?

It’s not until Malia growls at him and tell him if he doesn’t call himself she’s going to drive them back to the high school and march Theo back into the auditorium and stand there until Theo asks Zac out that Theo decides he better just suck it up and do it. Theo has no doubt she would, and he’d rather avoid it.

Theo takes a deep breath and presses the call button before he can think better of it.

 

**11 Months Later**

“You ready, Babe?” Zac’s voice carries down the hall to their bedroom, and Theo smiles. He’s been nervous for the past week, knowing he was finally going to introduce the pack to Zac. To his _boyfriend_. To let them see how happy he is. Most of them have been away for college, and even when they’ve been home it’s only been for a short amount of time and Theo has been lucky if he’s even gotten to see them. The only ones that have stuck around long enough for Theo to introduce Zac to are Derek and Malia, who still gives him shit about the whole thing.

After Theo had called and asked Zac to dinner it had been a whirlwind. They’d gone to dinner and had drinks at Theo’s apartment after. The next morning Theo had woken up to a warm body pressed along his back and lips smiling against the skin of his neck. There hadn’t been any awkwardness or regrets. They both knew what they wanted. They still do.

Theo’s happy with the life he has with Zac. They’ve been living together for 6 months, and together almost a year. They’d had a few bumps, like when Theo started panicking about Zac finding out about his past and hating him. Which had led to Theo pulling away out of fear of losing him. Zac had quickly put a stop to that, telling Theo he already knew. And that he didn't care about what he did in the past, just who he is now. Theo hadn’t thought to question at the time how he knew. He’d been too busy kissing Zac senseless and showing him just how grateful he was.

It wasn't until months that later that he found out that Coach Finstock had blurted it out when he found Zac worrying about Theo pulling away, saying that he really shouldn't tell him but he'd heard things from the Sheriff and it was only right he knew. Theo, of course, had filled in the important details and corrected things, and Zac still hadn't been bothered by any of it.

“You know, if we don’t leave now we’re going to be late,” Zac says, leaning against the doorway. Theo watches through the mirror as Zac’s eyes drift down across his body and a smirk appears on his face. “Though I wouldn’t mind that if we were using that time to get those clothes off you instead.”

Theo huffs out a laugh and turns to face him, “We have to go. It’s time I finally introduce you to everyone. We’ve been together almost a year and the only people you’ve met are Derek and Malia.”

“You know…”

“No,” Theo says, holding up his hand. “I want them to see how happy I am. That I am capable of having a normal life, and a good, stable relationship. Even if my boyfriend is insufferable sometimes.”

“Pot meet kettle,” Zac says. He pushes off the door and steps closer to Theo until they’re standing a few inches apart, and he’s able to put his hands on Theo’s hips. “I know how important this is to you, so of course I want to go. But once we get home…”

Theo laughs and steps out of his hold, “When we get home, you can have your way with me. I promise. Now let’s go.”

Theo drives towards the Preserve, heading down the familiar road towards where Derek’s house is. He’d rebuilt a house a couple miles from where his family home used to stand as soon as he’d decided to stick around on a more permanent basis. It’s one of the only places that is big enough to hold all of them and not feel cramped.

As Theo expected, there are cars parked in front of the house already, telling him that everyone else is probably already here. Which is fine by Theo. He can introduce everyone at once and not have to go through the same thing over and over again.

“You ready?” Theo asks, looking over at Zac, who nods, and gives him a small smile.

When they get out of the car, Theo closes his door and walks around to Zac’s side. He laces their fingers together and makes his way towards the house. Derek answers the door with a grin before Theo can even knock.

“Sorry we’re late,” Theo says, following Derek inside. “Zac and I were…”

“Greenberg?!” Stiles voice reaches them from the living room, and Theo turns to see him and the older members of the pack looking at them in shock.

“Dude,” Scott says, a grin forming on his face, as he steps up and shakes Zac’s hand.  “It’s been ages, man. I thought you’d moved.”

“I had,” Zac tells him. “I went out of state for college, but came back to teach.”

“You guys know each other?” Theo asks, looking between them in confusion.

“Yeah we played lacrosse together,” Scott says. “He was a year ahead of us. We haven’t seen him since he graduated.”

“But what are you doing here?” Stiles asks, stepping up next to Derek. “And why are you holding Theo’s hand?”

“Because he’s my boyfriend,” Theo says. “I told you guys I was seeing someone.”

“You didn’t say it was Greenberg!”

“I didn’t know a last name was important,” Theo shrugs. “Or that it would be such a big deal.”

“Dude,” Stiles says. “Greenberg is a legend. Especially with Coach. Oh man. You’re teaching at the school? What is that like? Coach must love that. And isn’t it a little weird that you’re dating?”

“Why would it be weird?” Theo asks, his shoulders tensing. Zac’s squeezes his hand, but it doesn’t have the same calming effect it usually does. He came here wanting to show everyone how happy he is, and this is the response he gets.

“Speaking of Coach Finstock,” the Sheriff says, causing all eyes to look in his direction. “I think it’s about time I let you all know we’re dating.”

“You’re _WHAT?_ ” Stiles asks, his attention now fully focused on his father. “What do you mean you’re dating Coach Finstock? Since when? And since when have you liked guys? Oh my god. Why did I not know this? How could you keep this from me?”

The Sheriff winks at him, before putting an arm around Stiles’ shoulders and leading him away. Theo can’t help the warm and fuzzy feeling he gets when he realizes the Sheriff just had his back. He’d purposefully put himself in the line of fire to take the attention of Theo. He definitely owes him.

“We are happy for you,” Scott says, startling Theo out of his thoughts. Theo turns his head to find Scott still there. He gives Theo a small smile. “You’ve been talking about how happy you are for months, and I know I’ve at least been wanting to meet the person responsible for that. And I can tell how happy you are, both of you. Stiles will be too. I think he’s just in a little bit of shock.”

Theo nods, “I guess I just didn’t realize you all had a history,” Theo says.

Scott shrugs, “We don’t. It’s more Coach being Coach. You know how he is.”

“He hasn’t changed much,” Zac says.

Scott smiles, “He really hasn’t. And he’s really dating Stiles’ Dad?”

Zac nods, “Yeah. He showed up to the auditorium a few minutes after Theo and Malia left that first day we met. And insisted on riding to the hospital with me. He sat in the front seat with him and the two talked about music. Coach even flirted with him.  It was strange. But he’s seemed happier. He’s still Coach, but he’s more relaxed.”

“As long as they’re happy,” Scott says. “And that goes for you, too. Malia’s talked about how sickeningly in love you are.”

“She’s said the same about you,” Theo says, letting his eyes drift to where Isaac is down the hall talking to Lydia. Isaac must have heard because he turns his head towards them and smiles.

“I always figured there was something there,” Zac says. “You two did eye each other a lot.”

“It was never the right time in high school,” Scott says, tearing his eyes away from Isaac to look back at them. “But when we saw each other again, it was easy. The feelings were still there, we just didn’t have all the baggage and excuses not to act on them anymore.”

“I’m glad,” Theo says, and he means it. “If anyone deserves to be happily in love and happy, it’s you.”

Scott grins, “Thanks man.”’

“Alright,” Stiles says, his voice sounding out louder than usual. “Everyone get your asses into the living room so I can give my speech and get this over with.”

Theo raises an eyebrow, “Who decided it was a good idea to give him a microphone?”

“It was his idea,” Scott shrugs. “And Derek didn’t want to refuse him at his own party. Though really, Stiles probably asked him after sex when Derek was too blissed out to know what he was agreeing to.”

“Shut up,” Derek growls. When Theo turns to him, his cheeks are red.

They walk into the living room, to see Stiles standing in the center of it, with a microphone in hand. When he notices everyone has entered the room, he starts speaking again, going around and acknowledging everyone that has stood by him and helped him get to where he is. It’s towards the end, when Stiles gaze lands on Theo.

“Even Theo helped me get here. He showed me that when I have a gut instinct that someone is a murderous psychopath that I should listen.”

“Stiles,” Derek warns.

Next to Theo, Zac tenses, and moves closer to him. Theo’s eyes flick in his direction, to find him glaring at Stiles.

Stiles raises a hand, “I know he’s changed. I’m getting there. You guys are a tough crowd. ANYWAY. Theo also taught me that people can change and grow if we give them the chance to. See? I was getting there. It’s also thanks to him that we all now know that Greenberg is apparently hot and still alive, so thanks Theo.”

“And I see he’s still a little shit,” Zac mutters, earning a laugh from Theo, Malia, and Isaac.

“I know how important second chances are,” Stiles continues, “Because I got one too. And that’s thanks to everyone in this room. You all fought for me and stood by me, sometimes even when I didn't deserve it. So thank you guys. I love you. And I’m going to be the best damn FBI Agent I can be and show you all, and myself, it was worth it.”

Some people raise their class, while the rest cheer along with them, as Stiles takes a deep bow, before bounding over into Derek’s arms and then turning to place a kiss to Lydia’s cheek. People start to split off again, but Theo stays where he is. He wraps his arms around Zac’s middle, and tucks his face into his neck, feeling the tension leave not just him, but Zac as well.

“You okay?” Theo says, doing his best to keep his voice low to where just Zac can hear him, which is easier said than done in a room full of werewolves.

Zac sighs, and pulls him closer. “Yeah I guess. I just… I don’t like it when people talk about you like that. I might not know everything you did, but I know enough. And I know how much you’re working on being better. And when people bring up the things you did…”

“I’m never going to be able to escape my past,” Theo tells him. As much as he hates it, it’s a truth he’s had to accept. “It’s part of me, whether I like it or not.”

“I know that,” Zac says. “But you still don’t deserve to have it thrown in your face, especially as a joke.”

“You’re right,” Theo jolts at the sound of Stiles’ voice, and moves his head enough to look at him. He gives them both an apologetic smile. “I was a bit of an ass, and I’m sorry. To both of you. I guess I was just surprised. And then my Dad surprised me. So yeah, I guess was, how did they say you put it? A little shit?”

Zac shrugs, not seeming the least bit phased, “You kind of are.”

Stiles rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah I know. You know how I am. I don’t exactly have a filter sometimes. So can we just start over? It’s nice to see you again Greenberg.”

“Zac,” Theo corrects him. Zac might not have said anything, but Theo saw his face at being called by just his last name.

Stiles nods, “Zac. Right. Sorry. It’s nice to see you again, Zac. And with Theo. We kept hearing about his boyfriend, and how great he is. I never expected it to be someone we knew. Not that you’re not great!” Stiles groans and pinches the bridge of his nose in a way that reminds Theo of the Sheriff. “Sorry. I really am trying here.”

Theo decides to take pity on him, “I know. It’s fine, Stiles. I appreciate what you’re trying to do. Thank you. And while you’re here…” Theo holds out the card he’s been carrying around. “Congratulations.”

Stiles takes the card with a look of surprise, “You didn’t have to do this.”

Theo shrugs, “I got something for Scott and everyone else when they graduated. And you guys got me something when I passed the EMT exam. You worked hard to become an FBI Agent, Stiles. We’re proud. And everyone else should be equal parts worried and feeling safe knowing you’re working to protect them.”

Stiles surprises Theo when he pulls him in for a tight hug, “Thanks man. And I really am happy for you, really.”

Theo nods, before clapping Stiles on the shoulder, and pulling back. “Now go on. I’m sure everyone else is waiting to congratulate you.”

Stiles nods, and gives him one last smile, before walking off to join Lydia and Derek, who both fit themselves against him.

Theo relaxes back against Zac with a sigh, “That went well.”

“It did,” Zac agrees, placing a kiss to the top of Theo’s head. “But Stiles is still a little shit.”

Theo chuckles, “No one is denying that. Probably not even Stiles himself.”

“So how much longer do we have to stay?” Zac mumbles, running his nose from Theo’s hairline down to his jaw, and nipping gently at the skin there.

Theo can’t stop the gasp that escapes him, and has to fight the urge to tilt his head back and bear his throat, aware of the fact that they’re still in a room full of people. “We just go here.”

Zac hums his agreement, “And?”

“And I’m not running out on Stiles’ graduation party after only being maybe 10 minutes just because you’re once again being insufferable,” Theo hisses.

Theo hears a snort, and looks over to see Malia watching them. When she notices Theo looking, she raises an eyebrow. Theo rolls his eyes and looks away, only to meet Isaac’s gaze. After a moment, he smirks and looks away, turning his attention back to Scott and Melissa.

Theo grabs Zac’s hand, and drags him over to where they’re standing, determined to actually interact with his friends. He’d come here to celebrate Stiles and show everyone how happy he is. He’s not about to run off just because Zac can’t seem to keep his hands to himself, something that isn’t exactly new.

They spend a couple hours at the party, talking and catching up. Theo loses Zac an hour in when he spots Danny across the room and wants to talk to his old friend. When Theo catches sight of him an hour later, it’s to find him not just talking to Danny, but to Scott, Isaac, and Stiles as well. He looks comfortable and happy there, talking and laughing with his former teammates. Zac meets his gaze and smiles, waving him over. When Theo joins them, easily settling in next to Zac on the couch, he feels the rest of the tension leave him. The pack accepts not just him, but Zac as well. They all accept _them_. This is going to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
